Moonbeam, Forgive Me
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: Dawn being Dawn is peaceful, but when Scott starts to make an appearance during her mediation times things start to change between them. Especially after he betrays her. ScottxDawn *I suck at summaries*
1. On the Island

*Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Revenge of the Island.*

Eyes closed serenely, the sounds of nature filled Dawn's ears as she sat on the porch of the Rats' cabin. An unfortunate rainstorm had befallen the camp leaving everyone to hole up in their cabins for warmth and cover against it, except for Dawn. She very much liked sitting on the porch and listening to the sounds of the raindrops hitting the ground, trees, rocks and other things of nature. It was proof that nature was alive and well and that always brought peace to her. All around her she could feel the heartbeat of nature and could faintly hear the sounds of animals scampering about to avoid the rain. A smile tugged her lips, breaking her concentration for only a moment before delving back into her meditation. The sounds inside the cabin did not disturb her; Dakota was babbling about her looks and being ready for paparazzi photos. In the boys' side of the cabin Lightning's crowing of his winning nature and Sam's video game noises were at a very loud volume. All these noises faded away into the wind and were drowned out by the rain. The door to the boys' side of the cabin opened, she was still lost to the world. She just focused on the sounds of rain hitting surfaces and not on the sounds of shoes landing on squeaking porch boards and standing beside her.

"What are you doing out here Moonbeam?" a gruff voice asked, it broke into her meditative state enough for her to open her eyes. With a slightly bleared vision she saw Scott standing beside her on the porch, his arms crossed.

"I am meditating," Dawn said whimsically. She folded her hands in her lap, her body still relaxed from her meditative state. "I could raise the same inquiry with you."

Scott scoffed at her statement, his arms still crossed. "Weirdo," he turned and walked off back to the boys' side of the cabin, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Not at all bothered by this Dawn went back to meditating. Though in her mind she couldn't help but be curious as to why Scott had come out in the first place. The rushing sound of rain cleared her mind once again and the world disappeared.

* * *

><p>(DOTT)<p>

The next day was supposed to be a challenge day but it was still raining and Chris refused to get his precious hair messed up by the rain and was holed up in his luxury personal cabin. Everyone was holed up in their cabins again, except Brick and Jo who were out jogging and Dawn who was once again meditating on the porch. Today though she had a visitor during her meditation, a little squirrel lay on her lap sleeping. She focused on the rain again and the even breathing of the sleeping squirrel. The soothing sound of rain against leaves and faintly on the surface of the lake aided in her relaxation. There was screaming inside the girls' side of the Rats cabin, Dakota was screaming into another of her secretive cell phones to her father or someone. Dawn of course just blocked it out, the squirrel in her lap squirmed in his sleep but otherwise remained on her lap.

"Out here again Moonbeam?" the same gruff voice from yesterday pulled her from her meditative state. She hadn't even heard the boys' side of the cabin door open. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Scott giving her a narrow-eyed look from the door to boys' side of the cabin. "Why are you out here again?"

Dawn studied him quietly, the squirrel shifted in her lap. Its deadly red eyes opened and seemed to glare at Scott. "I am meditating." She gave the same response as yesterday.

Like yesterday Scott scoffed, but didn't go back inside. He remained on the porch. "Weirdo," he all but murmured.

Gently Dawn stroked the squirrel's back, he was snarling at Scott. "If I am the weirdo Scott, why do you keep coming out here to question me?" her question made his eye visibly twitch. He turned and slammed back into the boys' side of the cabin.

With a raised eyebrow Dawn continued stroking the squirrel's back. Slowly she stood up and placed the squirrel on her shoulder. Stepping off the porch and closed her eyes at the sensation of rain hitting her skin and hair. It was quite refreshing. She walked towards the dock while her squirrel friend settled on her shoulder, chattering softly. The ground was squishy as she stepped, she narrowly avoided a mud puddle that would have swallowed her shoe if she had stepped in it. As she approached the rickety dock she closed her eyes, letting nature guide her path.

She stepped away from the dock towards some trees; their leaves caressed her hair as she went under their branches. Her ears were open to the sounds of nature around her, their whispers faint against the sounds of rain that soothed her mind. Her eyes slid open as she gazed upon the tree that now guarded her against the rain. Seating herself against the tree trunk she allowed the rain to lull her, as she took in the perfect view of the lake. Rain hitting the surface in an almost dance. The drops disappeared before her eyes into the water's depths. The squirrel nuzzled against her cheek, his bare skin was a comfort she was used to by now though she still felt sorry for his lack of fur. Later she would stich up some sweaters for him and his friends against the cold. The sound off stomping feet met her ears, her gaze moved from the lake to see Jo and Brick running not far from her. A smile tugged her lips; their auras were very deep right now a clear sign of their shared competitiveness. But Brick's aura had a certain pinkness to it, clear as day she could tell he had feelings for Jo. Closing her eyes she prayed to nature that the two of them found happiness together, everyone deserved happiness. The voices of nature whispered back their promises. When Dawn opened her eyes she saw the two of them chatting, a nervous smile on Brick's face while Jo looked annoyed at something. Jo slapped Brick's back with a wide smirk and raced away from him, shocked Brick followed. Maybe Jo felt the same, Dawn assumed. Her aura shared the same mild pinkness that Brick's did.

Her squirrel friend continued chattering on her shoulder making her turn back to stare at the lake. Raindrops still dancing upon the surface of the lake, her thoughts clouded over to think of Scott, he had been acting quite peculiar lately. Yesterday was the surest sign and then just a few minutes ago. Dawn wondered what could have possessed him to act in such a way. His aura was very guarded, normally she could effortlessly read auras but with Scott it was different. She had pegged his sad childhood without a problem but ever since then it was like Scott had found a way to guard his aura from her eyes. Which made trying to read his aura yesterday impossible. Her eyes slid closed to clear these worrisome thoughts from her mind.

A few hours later her eyes opened, unintentionally she had fallen asleep. Her squirrel friend was sleeping in her lap. The rain was still hitting the earth as she blearily took in her surroundings, the sound had obviously aided in her falling asleep as well as her deep meditative state. She shivered slightly as the coolness around her seemed to bring to light the fact that her body had gotten cooled down from sleeping in the rain. The sound of squishing met her ears.

"Moonbeam, what the hell are you doing out here?" Scott's voice pulled her attention.

Dawn looked to him, his face looked annoyed but by the looks of his soaked body and emotion filled eyes she could tell that he was anything but annoyed. He stepped from in the rain to the cover of the tree branches, his hands in his pockets.

"I was merely meditating, though it appears that I fell asleep." Dawn said picking up her squirrel friend.

Scott's eyes twitched, as if to keep from widening. "You slept out here?"

With a slow nod Dawn stood up, her legs trembled from having fallen asleep. They gave out under her making her fall. Instead of hitting the soft ground strong hands grabbed her waist and held her up. Her squirrel friend snarled in her arms, she placated him as she looked up at Scott. He of course had an annoyed look on his face but she clearly saw his aura. It was warm but appeared secretive. His hands felt warm even through her thick sweater.

"You are hopeless," he said letting her go as he leaned her against the tree. "Get back to the cabin and warm up before you freeze. No more sleeping outside." Scott turned and left.

Studying his retreating back Dawn tried to read more into his aura, but of course the secretive aspect was lost to her. He stopped walking before leaving Dawn's sight.

Scott glanced over his shoulder at her with another annoyed look. "I said get to the cabin weirdo." He started walking again.

Odd, Dawn thought. It was almost as if Scott was worried about her. She pushed away the thought and shivered again. The cold was starting to get to her. Putting her squirrel friend on her shoulder she quickly followed after Scott though he was too far ahead to really catch up with. She saw him disappear into the boys' side of the cabin, as she stepped onto the porch she stared at the door confused. Had he come all the way out in the rain to look for her? It couldn't be. She shook the thoughts from her head and stepped into the cabin. Dakota was sitting on her bed working on her appearance in her hand held mirror. She cast Dawn a look of utter disgust.

"Don't bring that mangy rodent in here! It will kill me!" Dakota said waving her mirror at Dawn as if to ward away the squirrel.

Dawn gave her a look of mild interest, still stroking her squirrel friend's back. "He will not hurt you, he is very gentle." Dawn held him up for Dakota to see, he seemed to snarl at the blonde beauty queen.

Rolling her eyes Dakota glared at the evil squirrel. "Whatever just keep it away from me."

With a small nod Dawn lowered the squirrel and tucked him into her blanket and pawed through her bag for clothes. She was still cold from sleeping out in the rain so she decided to take a shower. When she stepped back onto the porch she felt eyes on her, turning she thought she saw Scott watching her from his bed inside the boys' side of the cabin but he was instead glaring at Lightning. She made her way towards the communal washroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>Chris called upon them in the mess hall the next day wearing a blue rain slicker and had an umbrella open over his shoulder while they were all attempting to eat Chef's gross food.<p>

"Due to unforeseen weather patterns today's challenge has been cancelled again." Chris said twirling his umbrella.

"Why do we have to delay again?" Jo demanded, she slammed her fist on the table in aggravation. The sound startled Zoey and Mike who were sitting beside her making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Not at all bothered by her outburst Chris just smirked. "Because I have a party tonight and my hair needs to be perfect! But if you really want to compete you could run all over the island in the rain before the end of the day." He chuckled and stomped out of the mess hall.

A low chatter filled the mess hall; Jo was silently steaming from her boredom and aggravation while Brick tried to calm her down. Mike and Zoey had gone back to making loving eyes at each other, their body language complimenting each other to show reciprocation. Dawn poked at her food, it was gray and she thought she saw it wink at her. On her shoulder her squirrel friend nibbled on a lock of her hair making her giggle, Scott glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Dawn had made a little blue sweater for the squirrel which he now wore, Scott thought it looked ridiculous. Dawn gave the squirrel a smile and stood up, she walked past Scott and headed out of the mess hall. The fresh smell of rain greeted her nostrils and was a welcome change to the heady smell of strange food that practically flooded the dank mess hall.

The sky had a dark, almost ominous looking clouds overheard. Dawn just smiled and stepped off the porch. Sheets of rain fell all over her hair and skin as she walked through it, just enjoying the feeling and headed back towards the Rats' cabin to meditate. The sound of the rushing rain actually drowned out most of the noises around her, she didn't hear the mess hall door slamming open or sneakers squishing in the mud towards her. She looked to the ground just in time to avoid a particularly large mud puddle.

"Moonbeam! Are you deaf?" the voice made her stop, she knew it was Scott because he was the only person who call her that. She turned to see him standing in the rain getting drenched but looking annoyed.

Dawn smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Scott, I'm afraid I couldn't hear you."

"Let me guess, you are heading to 'meditate' somewhere." Scott said, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"As a matter of fact I am, would you like to join me? Or would you just like to call me a weirdo and storm off again?" Dawn hadn't intended for it to sound mean. Scott did appear to be annoyed by her comment. "I'm sorry that wasn't intended to be mean." Her cheeks flushed hotly.

Scott's scowl disappeared and his face went back to being stoic. He looked at the ground and gave a casual shrug. "How would I join you in meditating?"

The blonde could tell that Scott was probably awkward. She stepped towards him and grabbed his hand. His head shot up at the contact of her delicate hand holding his strong one. Dawn retracted her hand almost bashfully; she hadn't intended to embarrass him.

"I could show you," she said looking at the ground that was still be splattered with rain. "If you want."

Scott looked off to the side with his lower lip pursed. "Whatever."

As the rain continued to soak them Dawn studied Scott, his aura was still very protective and hidden. Silently she gestured for him to follow her to the Rats' cabin, her squirrel friend hopped off her shoulder to attack Scott but she grabbed him quickly in mid-air and scolded him gently. Scott was unbothered by the squirrel's attack plan and just stared at her. She placed him on the raining off the cabin and wrung the water from her hair. Once it was decently wrung out she smiled at Scott and sat on the porch, Scott just stared at her with a quirked brow. Innocently Dawn patted the porch beside her. Scott slowly sat beside her but left a bit of distance between them.

"First cross your legs and close your eyes," Dawn instructed. As Scott did so he felt strange but allowed her to instruct. "Now find something to focus on, a sound, a smell, or a place. Something that would put you at peace and clear your mind."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked opening his eyes, he turned to look at Dawn who was lost in her whimsical meditative state.

"It's not hard Scott, what makes you peaceful?" Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Scott.

"Nothing," Scott snorted.

Trying to think of an alternative Dawn furrowed her brow. "What is something you like, that makes you happy?"

Scott was silent, Dawn studied his expression carefully. He appeared deep in thought, his aura reflected a green color too it and seemed so open. His eyes darted to her but then away to the porch.

"You don't have to tell me," Dawn assured him, as if sensing he was nervous. "Just think about what makes you happy. Think only of that." Dawn's eyes slid closed. She took a deep inhale of the scent of rain.

Silence hung between them. The rain drowned out all sounds. The world no longer existed, at least for Dawn. She hoped that Scott was getting satisfaction from it like she was.

The silence was broken. "Why do you do this? What do you get from this?" Scott asked, his eyes were still closed.

"I do this because it calms me, my mind remains clear and open to a world of possibilities and situations and prepares me for them." Dawn said so softly that Scott almost missed it over the sound of the rain. "It gives me peace."

His eyes opened and looked to Dawn, studying her intensely. The wind played with her still damp blonde strands that had an odd glow, her pale face looked so serene in the dismal light from the overcast clouds, and her very being was that of some calm creature. Thinking about what made him happy Scott had unconsciously thought of Dawn, her lilting voice, her long mane of her that seemed to have creature popping their heads out of it, her slight frame that looked so easily breakable, but most of all her strange nature. She was so odd yet so intriguing. Although Scott didn't want to admit it, he found her fascinating and at times annoying but he guessed it was just part of her charm, or something. He pushed away his musings and just focused on the sound of Dawn's slight breath. As the two meditated they were lost to the world, or at least Dawn was. Scott heard when the rest of the gang came tromping loudly through the mud and rain chatting obnoxiously. Scott opened his eyes to snarl at them all, especially when they stepped on the porch and tracking mud, and as Dakota stepped into the girls' side of the cabin Lightning, Sam and B stepped into the boys' side. They all cast him strange looks, not Dawn because they were used to her mediating but not Scott. He glared at them which urged them into the cabin quickly. Once the doors were closed and all was silent, Scott sideways glanced at Dawn she was breathing evenly. How had she drowned all that noise out? He wondered. He almost questioned her on it but because she looked so peaceful he kept quiet. Instead sat and watched the rain, mediation forgotten. Occasionally he would glance at Dawn but otherwise just sat and relaxed.

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped by the next day so Chris had called upon them to meet on the dock. Scott tuned out most of Chris' babbling because all it was so far was how awesome he was and how this challenge was all his idea, snore. Instead he glanced at Dawn who was over by Beverly listening attentively, he saw Beverly smile down at Dawn and when she noticed she gave him the pleasant smile she always had. He actually liked that smile because it suited her perfectly, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, though narrowed his eyes at Beverly who was now looking back at Chris. He was definitely going to be the next to go. When Chris' rambling turned into actually useful information about the challenge Scott tore his gaze from Dawn and Beverly and listened in, all the while planning his next move.<p>

(Skipping the writing of the snowfort challenge because we all know how it turned out)

With Beverly now gone Scott no longer felt threatened by the silent inventor. Not that Beverley was really a threat, but he didn't like the way that Beverly smiled at Dawn. Now he stepped out on the porch after he, Sam, and Lightning had returned from the mess hall. They had gone there once the vote off ceremony was over in hopes of nourishing food but with Chef's cooking that was highly unlikely so instead they headed back to the cabin. Having gotten tired of Sam and Lightning rather quickly he had gone out on the porch in hopes of seeing Dawn there, but to no avail. Curious he went over to the window of the girls' side and peeked in, Dakota was filing her nails on her bunk but there was no sign of Dawn. He almost went into the cabin to ask Dakota but she would probably just sneer and say she didn't know and that he should get the hell out. With a heavy sigh he stepped off the porch and to look for Dawn himself. Carefully he checked the communal washroom in case she was there but it was only Ana Maria dousing herself in tanner and hairspray while Zoey brushed her teeth and gagged.

He searched the tree that he had found Dawn under the other day, the rain had been coming down hard and when he saw that Dawn had been gone for awhile he, not admitting to anything, got concerned and went looking for her. At that time he had looked everywhere in the pouring rain and when he saw her under the tree he was relieve. But Dawn wasn't under the tree this time though, nor was she anywhere that she could normally be found. A part of him was starting to get concerned when he didn't find her around the campfire pit.

"Moonbeam, where are you?" he called, his voice echoed in the darkness.

The response was just leaves rustling and occasional creepy chatter from the strange creatures that inhabit this messed up island. He stomped through some trees in search of the missing blonde. The branches grabbed at his shirt as he shoved through them, still calling Dawn's nickname, though it just echoed in the air and came back to him. This only further concerned him. He had to find Dawn! It was going to get late and who knows what kind of creatures came out in this hellish forest at nighttime.

"Moonbeam!" he yelled, again his voice just came back to him and heeded no response. "Dawn, say something!"

Shoving through a thick area of brush his arm got scratched but he ignored it. Panic was starting to rise in his chest, his stomach twisted almost painfully when he hear a roar echo from somewhere in the forest. He hoped that Dawn wasn't anywhere around that roar. His pace quickened as he continued his search, how long had he been out here searching? It felt like hours with all this darkness.

He felt another thick bunch of bushes near him. "Is someone there?" a soft, desperate voice called, Scott almost missed it against the sounds of rustling and animals.

"Moonbeam?" Scott called in response; he practically tore through the bushes with his bare hands. Once they were cleared from his path he stepped through and saw Dawn standing there, her hair was dirty and matted, her face had smears of mud on it, and her clothes had rips in them. She looked like someone had attacked her. Unable to contain himself Scott embraced the small blonde girl and held her tight, secretly afraid that she would disappear. "What happened to you?"

"I came to give my squirrel friends some sweaters and got lost." Dawn said, though her voice was muffled in his chest.

Scott held tightly to her waist and threaded his fingers through her dirty hair. Even in its current state of disarray he could feel it was silky smooth. "How did you manage to get lost? What about all that listening to nature crap you're always spouting off?"

When Dawn tried to extract herself from Scott's arms he kept holding her tight. "I tried but I just got turned around and even more lost."

Course, Scott thought. Even Dawn could get herself lost. He pulled away from Dawn just enough to look at her; she looked so small and so scared. He left an arm wrapped around her waist and proceeded to lead her back to camp.

Once back at camp Scott looked at Dawn in proper light, during their walk back he was far too concerned with watching out for animals that might attack that he couldn't spare a glance at her. She still looked scared, likely getting lost was a scary experience for her. With wide eyes she looked up at him, unconsciously she tightened her grip on his shirt. Scott led her towards the communal washroom which was now vacant of its earlier occupants but still reeked of sewage and Ana Maria's hairspray. Dawn started to move towards the sink but Scott gestured her to sit up on one sink and turned on the one next to it. Dawn sat watching him soak a towel under the water, his aura was very open. Very green with spots of blue. When he had found her his aura had been orange with panic but then turned to a mellower color of purple. Something about Scott's aura was always strange; at times it was like he was hiding it then at other times it was like he was an open book. Scott had come looking for her, she realized. He had been worried about her. That was unlike him. Reality returned to her when she felt something warm against her face, Scott was cleaning the mud from her face. Slowly he wiped the mud from her face with the same stoic expression he always wore. Though his face was unreadable to Dawn his aura was not. She could read it clearly, now it had splashes of yellow.

"Thank you," she said softly as Scott removed the towel from her face to soak it again.

"For what?" Scott grunted, cleaning the mud from the towel.

Dawn stared at him innocent blue eyes. "For coming to find me."

Scott's eyes lifted to lock with hers, a strange butterfly-like feeling fluttered in her chest. "Whatever," he put the towel to her face again and wiped the rest of the mud away. Now that her porcelain skin was clean he held back a smile. "You should take a shower." Scott said tossing the towel in the sink.

Dawn slid from the sink and hugged him tightly. Scott was shocked; he almost didn't know what to do so he just put a hand to her dirty hair and stared at the moldy bathroom wall. She finally pulled away and graced him with a soft smile.

"Thank you," she said again, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a shy kiss to his cheek before stepping into a stall.

Scott took his leave of the bathroom to give her privacy, once outside he touched his cheek where Dawn had kissed it. Maybe she wasn't so bad, not that he would tell her aloud.

Looking at the closed door of the communal washroom door he gave a small smile. "You're welcome Moonbeam."


	2. Searching for Forgivness

All those good moments with Scott seemed so far away now as Dawn sat on the balcony of her room at Playa De Losers meditating. Every good memory that the two shared all seemed to be fake now, nothing but a lie. Finding out that Scott was a traitor was one thing, but for him to pin all the thefts on her was such a deep act of betrayal that Dawn felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Since her arrival here everyone had been welcoming, fellow castoffs like Staci and B were a great comfort to her when she saw them, but most times she remained in her room mediating.

The past contestants of Total Drama were holed up in the hotel as well, according to Gwen their contracts with Chris stated that he basically owned them and he'd promised them 'good things' which was never a good promise from Chris. The past contestants were nice though, well some of them were at least. Sometimes Gwen, Lindsay and Bridgette would meditate with her, but they didn't go as far in as she did. But that was okay, the made great company. Brick had been voted off not long after Dawn and was soon followed by Mike. She could just imagine how upset about that Ana Maria and Zoey were. The two were probably ripping each other's throats out.

The sound of the nearby lake helped to lull her mind, it had taken awhile for her to recover from Scott's betrayal. Gwen and Bridgette had been nice enough to comfort her even though she didn't cry; they helped her talk it out which actually did make her feel a little better but the feeling of betrayal still lingered. As a child of nature she wasn't supposed to hold grudges, but this was something that she could not get over so quickly. There was a numb feeling inside of her. Of course B's gentle aura had been a great help as well, he was so silent but so helpful at the same time. Sometimes he would come out on her balcony with her and sit in silence, his presence was very comforting in her opinion.

Lost in her peaceful thoughts she didn't notice the passing of time from warm afternoon till cool evening. A knock inside on her hotel room door tugged her from her trance. She blearily opened her eyes and gazed out at the torches that were lit around the pool below and realized the time. She must've missed dinner; hopefully she didn't concern Bridgette and Gwen. Another knock was heard. That was why she'd opened her eyes in the first place. Slowly she stood, her legs partially asleep and waddled inside to answer the door. It couldn't be Bridgette or Gwen because they normally just walked in; it might've been B though because he was a gentleman. She smoothed her skirt and opened the door. The last person she wanted to see was standing there bruised up and dirty, Scott. Her first instinct was to widen her eyes in surprise but quickly regained herself and glared at him; she slammed the door shut and locked it. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the locked door. Her heart was hammering in her chest, so Scott had gotten voted off. That was not the least bit surprising. But why was he at her door though? Did he want to rub it in her face that he last longer than she did? She felt a hallow knock against her back.

"Moonbeam, I want to talk to you." Scott's gruff voice came through the door.

Dawn fought herself, she had to remain strong. "Go away; I have nothing to talk to you about." She stepped away from the door slowly and walked over to her bed to lie down.

Scott knocked on the door again, rougher this time. On the bed Dawn stared at the door. She wasn't going to give in. He had betrayed her and there was nothing to discuss. The knocking got more and more insistent as she continue to lie on her bed and stare at the world just outside the balcony, though it was dark out she could still see the palm trees that shot up to the sky by the pool.

"Come on," Scott groaned, banging his fist on the door. It was starting to dent but Dawn still wouldn't come to the door.

"Hey, the hell are you doing?" a firm voice barked at him. Scott turned and just down the hall he saw Duncan, he was walking towards him with Gwen beside him, both were glaring at him.

Scott gave a haughty scoff and continued to bang on the door. "Trying to get Moonbeam to talk to me, but she slammed the door in my face."

The two stopped beside him, Gwen took a step towards him. "She doesn't want to talk to you. Not after what you did."

Anger welled up in Scott's chest, he raised his fist to bang the door again but Gwen stepped in the way. Who was she to stop him? Scott would have shoved her aside but with the deadly look on Duncan's face he held back the urge. He let out an irritated sigh and stomped away. Gwen and Duncan watched him disappear into the elevator before knocking on Dawn's door.

"Dawn, it's Gwen. He's gone now." she said.

Inside the room Dawn still lay on her bed staring off into the dark night. She could hear mechanical sounds from her doorknob. She figured that Duncan was picking the lock. The door then opened, she heard Gwen lecturing Duncan about picking the lock as they entered. She shut the door tight and stepped over to the bed where Dawn lay.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, she climbed on the bed beside where Dawn lay while Duncan just leaned against the door with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Dawn looked at Gwen with a small smile. "I am fine, thank you." She said softly. Nodding Gwen brushed some hair from Dawn's face. "I really appreciate all your help."

"Of course, we are all here for you, even Duncan." Gwen said casting a glance to Duncan who was fiddling with his cell phone. He looked up and shrugged.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Dawn sat on her bed reading, Gwen and Duncan had hung around for an hour and once she assured them that she was fine they had left. She debated going down to get something to eat but she really didn't feel very hungry so she just decided to read. Noah had lent her a book a few days ago. He had said it was good, she trusted his opinion. The book was about two rivaling villages that go to war. During battle a lonely baby is found on the battle field, a young solider from one of the villages finds the baby and while he is trying to get the baby somewhere safe an enemy solider attacks him and is shocked to see the baby in his arms. The enemy then stays by the soldier's side to care for the child and heal his wounds. Eventually the two find love and through many struggles bring their two villages together, mainly because both soldiers are the sons of the rulers of each village. Noah doesn't seem like the romance novels type, but because of the set-up of this story it was no wonder that he liked it. Well that and the fact that he and Cody were dating so it kind of softened his personality, only a little bit though. As Dawn read the part where the first solider, Klaus, found the baby, Crystal, in a ditch crying for someone's attention it brought tears to her eyes. How could someone leave such a precious angel like Crystal in a ditch in the middle of a war zone? She closed the book after marking her page and wiped her eyes, too much sadness overwhelmed her. Her stomach gave a low grumble, guess she couldn't put off eating anymore.<p>

She stood from her bed and headed towards the door. Cautiously she peeked out the door to assure that the hall was empty. She didn't want to chance running into Scott; she just couldn't deal with him right now, or ever. The coast was clear. Feeling relaxed now she stepped out of her room headed towards the elevator. A nervous feeling filled her stomach, she was always so calm and rational but after Scott's betrayal all she had been feeling was sadness, anger and a deep bout of confusion. Especially after all the times they had shared together, and when he sought her out in the woods…no. She had to push those thoughts away. But now she felt nervous that she would stumble across him and be forced to endure some sort of conversation. What it would be about she didn't know, and she didn't care. There was nothing for them to talk about. Scott's words meant nothing to her. Not after framing her for theft, making her feel like an idiot thinking that she had found the immunity idol, and then getting her thrown off the island. Climbing aboard the elevator she leaned against the bar, the coolness helped calm her nerves a little. There was no reason for her to be worried about encountering Scott.

The elevator dinged when it reached the bottom floor. When the doors slid open Dawn spotted Alejandro, bandaged up, cuddling with Heather on one of the lounge couches. She smiled pleasantly as she passed them. They looked so peaceful. After seeing what they went through last season the two deserved happiness and some time to repair the damage. The two of them looked so cute cuddled together, it was hard to believe that the two had been bitter rivals covering their feelings during the entire third season, and Heather picking the money over Alejandro must have been hard for them both to deal with.

She entered the dining room, it was dark and empty. She wondered silently if Owen had eaten all the food making them have to close up early but she pushed it away with a smile and headed into the kitchen itself. It was cool in the kitchen; only one light was on and it flickered slightly. She sought out the fridge, it was near the back. Her stomach grumbled again, placing a hand over it to calm its grumblings she went to the industrial sized fridge. Grabbing the handle she tried to open it but the door was stubborn.

"Moonbeam?" a voice behind her sent chills down her spine.

Oh no, she thought. She refused to turn around and pretended she hadn't heard a thing. She tried the handle again as a way to distract herself. It still wouldn't budge. Behind her footsteps squeaked which made her entire being tense. She wanted to run away, but her body wouldn't move. A hand appeared in her vision and yanked open the large, stubborn door. Dawn quickly moved away from the fridge and towards the door to the kitchen.

"Where are you going Moonbeam? Aren't you hungry?" Scott asked. She halted, staring at the immaculate floor of the kitchen. "You can't avoid me in forever, and you can't sick your watchdogs on me forever either."

Dawn cleared her mind, thinking only of calming waters and dancing leaves. It calmed her slightly. Scott wasn't leaving. She felt him staring at her back. Once she relaxed she turned around and locked eyes with Scott. He stood there with that stupid look on his face that he always had, a smug smile with crossed arms. Way too relaxed for a traitor like him! Dawn kept her cool and glared at him.

"You have no right to talk to me like that," Dawn said glaring at him. "Not after what you did."

Scott's smug look was quickly wiped off his face, Dawn almost felt bad but she quashed that feeling. He did not deserve her to feel bad for him! Now after what he did! Scott took a step towards her from the fridge, the feeling of wanting to run away returned but Dawn remained rooted on her spot.

"Look Moonbeam…" Dawn cut him off.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she yelled, surprising even herself. "You have no right!"

Now Scott looked shocked. He had not expected such an outburst from someone like Dawn, she was always so mellow and soft-spoken, and during many occasions so mystical that it was hard to believe that she was sane. Scott knew why she was acting like this though, it was because of him. He stood there and let her vent. It was the only way he was going to get a word in.

"How could you do something like that to me?" Dawn demanded, she completely let go of wanting to flee and stepped towards him. "Y-you made me out to be a thief! A-and a liar! Why would you do something like that?"

Scott was silent. Dawn looked seriously hurt, anger welled in his stomach. He did feel bad about what he did, but her yelling at him was not something he would put up with. "You don't have to yell at me."

A deadly glare marred Dawn's normally serene features. Scott had never seen her look so angry, it was admittedly his fault but it still shocked him. "I have every right to be angry," she stepped towards him till there was not much of a distance. "You betrayed me!"

The words stung. They impacted Scott more than he thought that they would. Without responding Scott stormed past Dawn and out of the kitchen. She just watched him go. Of course, she thought. Rather than own up to what he did, Scott ran away. How could she think anything different of him? Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, though Scott was gone she refused to give him the satisfaction of her crying. This was the first time that she really thought about how what he did made her feel; sad, angry, frustrated, confused, betrayed, and so much more.

All the emotions were swirling inside her and wanted to get out. Her shoulders sagged in exhaustion; her stomach gave a low grumble reminding her of why she had come down here to begin with. The fridge door was partially opened from Scott opening it for her, it was nice of him…no. One small gesture did not make up for what he did! Dawn grabbed the first thing from within the fridge and slammed the heavy door closed as hard as she could, which was not nearly as hard as she would have liked. What she had grabbed was an apple; Dawn stared at it and shrugged. It was better than nothing, plus it was healthy. She took a sharp bite of the juicy red fruit. Delicious, she thought as she heaved herself up onto the counter to finish her apple. The stillness in the kitchen paired with the low, soothing hums of the appliances helped to clear her mind. She lay back on the cool counter. The sounds of the appliances lulled her mind to calm, anger was dissipating momentarily. In the midst of her anger she didn't even notice Scott's aura, vaguely she wondered what it had looked like. She had been so busy yelling at him, releasing her anger towards him that she didn't even see his aura. What color had it been? She found herself asking. Had it been closed off like usual? She kept eating her apple as she mulled these thoughts over.

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next day Dawn was seated out by the pool with everyone else, though after last night's interaction with Scott she decided to stay by Eva who, although she scared everyone, made for definite protector against Scott wanting to approach her. Eva was working out with Tyler who actually seemed to be improving. Almost matching Eva's reps in stride, but falling short of course because no one could beat her reps. Dawn was still reading the book she'd borrowed from Noah, almost finished with it now. She was at the part where Klaus and Toby, the enemy solider, presented Crystal to the two villages in hopes of ending the war. It was quite touching that no matter what the two lost they still continued to care for Crystal and hope for peace.<p>

"Hey Dreamcatcher, are you done with my book yet?" Dawn tore her eyes from the riveting words in the book to see a shirtless Noah standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in his swim trunks. She smiled at the nickname; everyone here seemed to call her something unique. Probably because she was a little odd, like Izzy except sane.

"Almost Noah, it really is exciting." Dawn said marking her page and shutting it. "Do you need it back now?"

Noah uncrossed his arms. "No, just wanted to know if you were done with it. You can drop it in my room when you are finished. Take another if you want, just make sure you inform me and return it." Behind him Dawn spotted Cody, attempting to sneak up on Noah it appeared. He put a finger to his lips signaling her to keep quiet and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. Noah jumped in surprise while Cody chuckled at his reaction. "Must you do that," Noah practically grumbled.

Dawn couldn't help but smile; Cody and Noah were perfect for each other. Both their auras were a pleasant rose color that practically surrounded their entire beings. She was aware that some viewers didn't approve of their relationship but luckily there were people who thought they were cute. How could anyone think their relationship was wrong? Just watching them interact was magical, although Noah loathed public displays of affection and always seemed to shove Cody away when he did it. Though anyone with eyes could see he was halfhearted about it, there was a small smile on his face as Cody nuzzled his nose into Noah's tan neck.

"Dawn, you don't mind if I steal Noah away do you?" Cody asked pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's bare shoulder, Noah shivered slightly.

She shook her head with a wide smile. "Of course not, go right ahead. Your auras are reflecting a very bright rose color today. You are more than welcome to take him and I will I return your book when I'm done Noah." After a quick nod Noah was whisked away by Cody.

"You are so loopy," Dawn heard Eva say. She turned to see Tyler attempting a pull while Eva bench pressed.

Her words didn't bother Dawn. "You have to admit they are good together Eva." She saw as a pale blue colored Eva's aura. She knew that Eva, Izzy, and Noah had a strange friendship, they were like a weird little family but it seemed like it worked.

Eva just grunted and continued to bench press. Sitting back in the lounge chair Dawn went back to the book. The warm sun beat down on her shoulders helping her to relax. It was rather nice today, that paired with a good book helped her forget all about last night. The wind rustled leaves on the palm tree above her head, some stirrings of wildlife were within the leaves of the tree. A loud splash echoed on the active pool deck. A crazy noise was emitted which tore Dawn's from the book, Izzy had dive-bombed into the pool which had sent a title wave over Courtney who had been angrily tapping on her PDA. Izzy released another battle cry as she climbed out of the pool and did it again.

"Izzy will you please stop that!" Courtney cried as she wrung out her soaking hair and attempted to dry her PDA.

Izzy just smiled wildly and dove in again causing another tidal wave to soak Courtney again. Crying out in frustration Courtney stomped away. Dawn was surprised that Courtney was as dramatic as she seemed on TV. Bridgette and Gwen had been sunning themselves when Izzy's two tidal waves covered them and all they did was wring out their hair and start a conversation. Dawn could see her aura though as she retreated, it was a bitter yellow color. It was actually kind of sad. It seemed liked Courtney was still bitter about what Duncan and Gwen did as well as Alejandro's rejection when he picked Heather over her. Life was not being very generous towards Courtney when it came to relationships. Dawn felt sorry for her.

"Watch out Dawn," Eva grunted between reps. "Orange-top is coming. Want me to mess him up?" she halted her work-out to look at Dawn.

Indeed Scott was strolling over with a bitter look on his face. Dawn could see his aura; it was a pale orange color with tinges of blue. He obviously wanted to talk. But was she ready to talk to him? Especially after last night? A part of her said yes, but currently she felt like there was a rock in her stomach. She wasn't ready.

"Yes please, well don't hurt him. I'm just not ready to talk." Dawn said scooting down in her seat to bury her face in the book.

Nodding Eva put the bar down with a grunt and walked over to Scott to stop him before he reached Dawn's chair. "This is as far as you go, she doesn't want to talk with you." Eva put a hand to his chest to keep him from stepping around her.

Scott sent an annoyed look at Eva and would have sent Dawn the same look but she still kept her head buried in the book. This was really getting old.

"You know Moonbeam, for someone who was ripping me a new one last night you sure lack the confidence now." Scott called, trying to get a rise out of Dawn.

Begrudgingly it worked; Dawn slowly raised her head for the book. A smug smile tugged his lips where her teal eyes met his blue ones. He had never been so happy to see her eyes. He could see the angry fire in them though. Dawn sharply closed the book and stood up. She stomped over to Scott.

"Fine, if you want to talk. We'll talk." Dawn said bitterly. Eva stood beside her.

Scott grabbed her wrist. "Not here," Eva grabbed his wrist to keep him from pulling Dawn away.

"It's okay Eva," Dawn told her, she let go of Scott's wrist. She locked eyes with him. "Fine, lead the way."

Scott pulled her away from Eva, past the pool where Izzy had abandoned dive-bombing in lieu of climbing the palm trees like a monkey while Owen chowed on some food watching, towards the hotel. Dawn caught Bridgette and Gwen sending her twin looks of concern. She sent them a weak smile before Scott pulled her through the doors of the hotel. Just inside the doorway Lindsay and Tyler were making out, Scott scoffed and pulled Dawn past them. He headed into the dining room which was empty. He closed the door tightly, his back to Dawn. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a table.

"You wanted to talk Scott, so talk." Dawn snipped. "Unless you wish for me to do the talking. Because I very much liked doing the talking last night."

When Scott turned he had a pained look on his face, his aura reflected a dim blue. Depression. Dawn pushed away her concern, he didn't deserve it. "Look about the island…"

Just him mentioning it made the numb feeling inside Dawn build. It wasn't so much that Dawn had been thrown out of the competition, it was the fact that Scott had betrayed her when she had really started to think…that he had feelings for her. Her heart clenched.

"I was…" Scott shrugged his shoulders weakly.

"Scott, will you please form complete sentences?" Dawn asked sighing impatiently. It wasn't in her nature to be impatient but something about Scott got to her. It had been that way since they first met on the island.

He sent an annoyed look her way, she looked away towards the kitchen door where she could see people bustling about through the window. The dining room was dead quiet. It was almost uncomfortable. Dawn's eyes flickered up to Scott's face. It was a mask of confusion and disgust. His aura flickered an uncomfortable red color with mixes of orange. Dawn looked away again. As she stared at the tacky hotel carpeting she heard Scott's shoes squeak. Suddenly she was embraced, arms wrapped around her lithe waist.

"I'm so sorry Dawn," he murmured in her ear. Dawn's eyes widened, this was unexpected! Weakly she lifted her limp arms and clutched the back of Scott's shirt. "I never wanted to do that…I just…"

Dawn pulled from his embrace enough to look at his aura. It was the same pale blue as earlier except with spots of white. He was telling the truth. The numb feeling went away, it was replaced with a spreading warmth. Dawn's mind flew back to when Scott had embraced her in the forest, after spending hours looking for her out there he had held her so tightly that Dawn thought he would never let her go. That had made her feel warm then too. Tears stung her eyes, but she held them in. Scott was staring into her eyes seriously, searching for answers. The look on his face clearly reflected his remorse towards his betrayal and his hope that Dawn would forgive him.

A slow, weak smile tugged her lips. "I-I forgive you." she said softly.


	3. It Happens

Later that day Scott and Dawn sat out on Dawn's balcony just staring at the former contestants below. Izzy had fired up the barbeque; literally, giant flames licked the sky while Izzy laughed maniacally. Everyone else was as far away from the barbeque as possible. Dawn smiled faintly as she inhaled the scent of fried food from the flames. She took in the different colored auras melded together in a wave. Such a pleasant sight. From the corner of her eye she saw Scott watching her. After she had forgiven him they had sat down and talked in the dining room for a while, discussing why Scott had done what he had done. Their discussion hadn't made what he did right but it did help shine a light on the situation. Dawn still had a deep feeling of hurt in her heart but it would heal. When their discussion in the dining room had concluded they had come up to her room and meditated. For the first time in days Dawn finally got back the full relaxation she used to get from her meditation.

"Hey Scott," Dan said softly, still staring below. Ezekiel was still humanizing from last season so he was cuddled in Geoff's lap on a lounge chair sleeping. The party dude didn't appear bothered by his presence; he just smiled fondly and stroked his hair. Bridgette sat beside him smiling as well.

"Hm?" Scott grunted as he used his shark's tooth to carve a branch from one of the lobby plants on the way up here.

"Why do you call me Moonbeam?" Dawn asked, she turned to lock eyes with Scott.

A slow smirk tugged the corner of Scott's lips. His shark tooth smoothly carved away at the stick. "Cause it suits you." He said simply, more wood being carved away.

Dawn smiled. A dusting of pink caressed her porcelain cheeks. Her heartbeat sped up as she and Scott kept their gazes locked. His aura was wide open to her now, not hidden away like it usually was. It was a bright green color with mixes of pink, seeing that stained her cheeks a darker shade of pink. Infatuation. She didn't want to believe it, instead she broke their eye contact and looked back down at the pool deck. Owen looked up their way with a broad smile, such a friendly guy. His aura reflecting a bright orange with splashes of yellow and bright green. A truly happy aura with a genuine nature.

"Dawn, Scott, time for dinner! You guys coming down?" he called.

Dawn's smile widened. "We will be right down Owen." she called back.

Shyly she looked at Scott who was just staring down at everyone bustling on the pool deck, Izzy's fire had died down dramatically and she piled a bunch of steaks on the grill. Vaguely Dawn wondered if he was worried about how everyone would react to him being around Dawn. She hadn't really had time to brief Gwen and Bridgette about her situation with Scott. Slowly Dawn stood up and chewed her lower lip.

"Want to go down?" she asked, Scott tore his gaze from below to look up at her. She shyly held out her hand for him.

Scott was silent. He just looked between her face and her hand, indecisively, clearly judging whether or not to go with her. But as his eyes flicked back up to Dawn's face he couldn't help but take in her shy smile. It made her teal eyes flicker in a way that was almost startling. Then his eyes went back to her hand, so small and delicate like her. He stood up on his own and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Let's go." He stepped into Dawn's room leaving her standing on the balcony watching him leave. Then he stopped at the door, turning to look at her. "You coming or not, Moonbeam?"

With a small nod Dawn jogged to his side. He opened the door, glancing at Dawn from the corner of his eye as he stepped out into the hall. Once they were out he closed the door. Dawn gave him a smile; he rolled his shoulder as they trekked to the elevator. The elevator doors slid open smoothly. The two climbed aboard and while the doors closed Scott glanced at Dawn's dangling hand. He stared ahead at the silver doors of elevator as he slid one of his hands out of his pocket and grasped Dawn's tightly. She gave a soft gasp and looked at him but his gaze remained firm on the door, her cheeks flushed at the warmth of his hand in her own. What had come over Scott? She wondered as she looked away from his face but no before catching sight of Scott's ears that were slightly pink. Smiling softly to herself she calmed her beating heart and gently squeezed at his hand.

The elevator halted, the doors slid open and Dawn and Scott stepped off, fingers still interlaced. When they stepped out onto the pooldeck everyone was already getting good, Dawn caught Gwen and Bridgette looking over at them. Their eyes widened momentarily then softened at the sight of their interlaced hands, twin smiles on both their lips. Scott caught it too but looked off towards the bushes where Izzy was crawling in with a plate of a food and a maniacal look on her face. He did not even want to know. He pulled Dawn towards the barbeque area where he didn't need to look to know that everyone was staring at them, or better yet their interlaced hands. Annoyed he released Dawn's hand and shoved his now free hand in his pocket, hunching his shoulders. Dawn stared at him, her hand feeling empty and cold. Idly she rubbed her hands together to regain the warmth but it wasn't the same. They reached the barbeque area where Owen was piling food onto his plate at a mountainous size while Trent, Beth, and Heather watched in fear. Owen took his love for food a bit far at times. Noah was piling a small amount of salad and a steak with garlic bread on his plate beside Owen, ignoring him completely. As Dawn grabbed a plate she glanced at Scott from the corner of her eye, he just stood with his hands in his pockets watching Lindsay, Katie and Sadie trying to put food on their own plates around Owen's massive frame. Someone grabbed her elbow; she turned to see Gwen and Bridgette eyeing her.

"What happened with Scott? Are you guys like a couple now?" Bridgette asked as she piled a decent amount of salad onto her plate.

A hot flush stained Dawn's face; she could feel it all the way up to her ears. "N-no, nothing like that. We just talked about…what happened." Dawn said eyeing a fruit salad nearby. She scooped some onto her plate. "And I forgave him."

The two looked at her in surprise. "Did he at least apologize before you forgave him?" Gwen asked.

Dawn nodded; she glanced over towards Scott again. Now he was piling some food onto his plate because Owen had finally finished filling his own. A fluttering feeling in Dawn's stomach kept her gaze on him for a little longer than she was comfortable with but she couldn't help it. Scott's strong demeanor and powerful aura grabbed her attention. Scott must've felt he was being watched because he glanced over at her. Cheeks flushed Dawn looked away and scooped potato salad onto her plate and shuffled away from the food area with Bridgette and Gwen in tow.

The three girls seated themselves on a row of lounge chairs beside Noah and Cody, Cody was feeding Noah who looked reluctant but didn't stop him. Dawn spotted a very angry aura behind them, flaming red with angry shots of orange. It was Sierra glaring at Noah who had all of Cody's attention and affection. It was no secret that Sierra was angry about Cody and Noah's relationship. His constant rejection never affected her, but after they two announced their relationship she had instant hatred towards Noah. Much like she had had against Gwen when she thought that Gwen wanted a relationship with him. Dawn felt sad for her; love was hard to find for some people.

She then turned her attention back to Gwen and Bridgette and told them the story of what had happened with her and Scott. The two eagerly listened, while eating their food. By the end of the story Dawn looked away just in time to see Scott tromping over with his plate of food. He gave the other two girls a bland look and plopped beside Dawn on the lounge chair. Bridgette and Gwen exchanged a look and stood up; they gave Dawn supportive smiles and walked off to give the two of them some privacy. Dawn gave Scott a small smile; he just stared at her and took a bite out of his hotdog.

"What did they want?" Scott asked rudely. Dawn narrowed her eyes and looked at her own plate of food.

"They just wanted to talk, about what happened between us. And if we worked things out." Dawn said idly poking at a piece of potato salad with her fork.

Scott didn't respond, he just took another bite of his hotdog. Of course they asked what had happened. Dawn had been here longer than him so she likely shared things with some of them which was probably why Duncan and Gwen had even him the third degree the other day. He kept taking bites of his hotdog till it was all gone. From the corner of his eye he looked at Dawn, she was silently taking bites of her potato salad. With a sigh he thought back to the island. The times he had come out while she was meditating, when he had come out during one to see she was gone and had went looking for her only to discover that she had fallen asleep under a tree, and when she had gone missing in the woods after Beverly had been voted off. His head ducked, remembering cleaning the mud from her face and how she had kissed his cheek as a thank you. It was the most normal thing he had ever seen her do, her lips were so soft. Her cheeks flushed so deeply. Scott couldn't pretend that it wasn't cute. Even now, with Dawn awkwardly eating her food she had a faint flush that made Scott's stomach knot up and eyes linger. A few strands of golden blonde hair fell in her face; Scoot couldn't help but reach over to tuck it behind her ear. She visibly jumped, her eyes turning to him with a startled look, searching his own for answers. Scott just turned back to his food, though he could feel Dawn's confused eyes on him. When she finally looked away, pink up to her ears Scott glanced at her again. Her hair falling to shield her face as she ate. So cute, he thought.

He was staring at Dawn when she looked up and smiled widely at someone, raising her tiny hand to wave. With a furrowed brow Scott looked to where she was waving and narrowed his eyes angrily. She was waving at Beverly! He gave an annoyed snort as Bev approached. Why did she wave at him? Scott wondered, trying to bite back an audible snarl as Beverly silently sat across from them where Gwen and Bridgette had been seated earlier. Not thinking Scott's arm shot out and wrapped around Dawn's waist, possessively. She let out a soft gasp and looked at him, but he was sending a deadly look towards B who was just calmly eating his food, one of his brows arched as if to ask 'what is your deal?' Scott's hand was strong on her waist; Dawn swore it was almost trembling to maintain his already barely-there composure.

"Scott," Dawn said in an almost hushed tone. She put her plate to the side and put a hand on his strong chest. Scott's eyes snapped over to look at her. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? Scott found himself wondering, he studied Dawn's face which reflected clear confusion. He actually felt jealous of Beverly! With a scoff he looked away, towards the food area where Owen was once again filling his plate with food while Izzy sat perched on his shoulders like a monkey making tribal noises.

"Nothing," Scott murmured, he went back to eating with his arm still around Dawn's waist.

Her face was hot as she took in Scott aura; a slightly jealous orange with tinges of pink. His ears were pin as well, almost as if he was embarrassed. Dawn's big teal eyes looked to B who was just giving her a supportive smile. She felt Scott's hand clutch at her waist when he apparently saw her looking at B. Biting her lip Dawn took a chance, she put one of her small hands on his larger one around her waist. Its grip loosened at her touch, she smiled gently and looked at him, her hair curtaining her face in such a way that looked mystical in the lights coming from the pool torches. Scott found himself entranced in such a way that he hadn't ever been when looking at any girl. Her eyes reflected her strange nature yet still held femininity. His food forgotten Scott leant forward and pressed his lips firmly to Dawn's surprisingly soft ones. She gasped into the kiss, her first kiss! Her heart was hammering with a mix of excitement and fright, this was all new to her. She just followed Scott's movements and hoped she wasn't a bad kisser. His lips were slightly chapped but not in a bad or uncomfortable way. Around them catcalls and cheers rang out, but both of them lost the world and just focused on each other. Dawn raised her slender arms to wrap them around Scott's neck while he wrapped his other arm around her waist. B sat watching the two, only a little uncomfortable, but smiling. He was happy that the two were expressing their feelings for each other now. Maybe now Scott would stop acting like he was the enemy.


End file.
